A Peasant And His Penny
by Sakuda-chan
Summary: Syaoran is a peasant who only has a shiny penny as his most treasured possession. What happens when he gets rich and turns into a big snob? Find out here! R+R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura so don't sue okay.  
  
A/N: I wrote this only plainly for fun and decided to post it! I'm sorry to all the Syaoran fans out there but I couldn't help it!  
  
1 A Peasant And His Penny  
  
By: Sakuda-chan  
  
One day, a young peasant boy around the age of ten, by the name of Li Syaoran was waking up. He lived by himself and was expected to be in the workers office by 5:30 AM. Before he left his little cottage, he checked up on his most treasured possession. He took out a small pouch from the under his pillow and opened it. He smiled and stared at it for a while. "Ah, my precious penny. Gee golly gosh, I hope no one takes this from me." (A/N: This line is credited to Shaolan!)  
  
~~A few days later~~  
  
A man with a mask came into the cottage while Syaoran was sleeping.  
  
"This is a stick up! Give me everything that is worth something to you!"  
  
Syaoran thought 'Oh no, my penny!'  
  
"Give it to me NOW!"  
  
"I-I…don't have anything of any value!" Syaoran stuttered grasping onto his pillow.  
  
"Why are you holding onto your pillow like that? Is there something under there worth some money?"  
  
'You could say that.' Syaoran thought.  
  
"Let go of it and move away." The masked man ordered. Syaoran didn't want to but obediently got up. The man went over to the bed and lifted the pillow.  
  
"What do we have here?" he said as he picked up the mini pouch and unwrapped it. "What the hell? Why do you have a penny in a pouch? I didn't come here for this! Are you crazy or something?"  
  
Syaoran looked down. 'Please don't take it from me. I have nothing else left.'  
  
"I'm outta here. I can't believe I just wasted my time." The man, feeling mad yet sad for Syaoran, tossed him something. "Here kid, you could use this, I think."  
  
Syaoran didn't dare to move. He waited for the man to leave to see what it was. 'What could it be?' he thought. He walked closer to it to see that it was shiny. He bent down to pick it up.  
  
"Oh my god! It's a nickel!" Syaoran jumped for joy. "I wonder if I could trade this for 5 pennies!"  
  
The masked man was outside and he overheard what Syaoran said. He sweatdropped and said, "This boy is nuts! He acts like he's never had money before…pennies!"  
  
~~The next day~~  
  
Syaoran got up and stared at his new coin and started to sing. "You are so beautiful, to me."  
  
He thought about where he could exchange his nickel for pennies. It was Tuesday, his day off from work so he could go into town looking for places. He put his belongings in his small pouch and then into his pocket.  
  
He strolled into town humming the same song he was singing before. He stopped in front of a shop with the sign that said, "Coins Changed Here." Syaoran thought to himself, 'What good luck I have!' He went inside and stood in front of a booth.  
  
"Is anyone here?"  
  
"Yes, hold on." A young man answered. He stepped out a few moments later. "Hi, may I help you?"  
  
"Hai, I need some change."  
  
"What do you need? Dollars, quarters, dimes?"  
  
"No, do you have change for a nickel?"  
  
"E-excuse me? A nickel?"  
  
"Yes, I would like to exchange my nickel for five pennies please."  
  
"Um…okay if you wish." He went to his cash register and took out five new looking pennies and handed them to Syaoran while he handed the nickel to the man.  
  
As Syaoran stepped out of the shop, he almost got ran over by a carriage. 'Whoa, that was close, I should watch where I'm going.' He thought. 'Hmm…the person inside that carriage must have a lot of pennies to afford that!'  
  
The carriage stopped in front of a near by clothes shop as two people got off. Syaoran stared at that direction as the two figures came down from the steps. One had beautiful long purple hair and gray eyes. The other had short brown hair and emerald eyes.  
  
'She's so pretty.' Syaoran thought. 'I have to meet her.' He moved closer and could hear their conversation.  
  
"Sakura-chan! This is that nice boutique I've been meaning to show you!" the first girl said.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, this place is so nice!" the second girl replied.  
  
Syaoran got nearer to the two young girls. Tomoyo saw him but didn't say anything. He smiled at her and she smirked at him. "Come on Sakura-chan, let's go in!"  
  
Syaoran waited for them to come out of the shop.  
  
"Oh Sakura-chan! That was so much fun! Look at all the stuff we got! Now let's go back to your house and try them on and I can record you!"  
  
"Hoee…" Sakura said as she looked down on the sidewalk and saw a dirty boy. 'Who is that?' she asked herself. Syaoran looked up as she heard that they had came out. Sakura and him looked at each other at the same time making eye contact.  
  
'That boy has such nice amber eyes.' Sakura thought. 'But why does he have such raggedy clothes?'  
  
'Should I talk to her? She's so beautiful!' Syaoran thought. He got up and walked toward the two girls.  
  
'Eek, he's coming closer!' Sakura thought panicking. 'What should I do? Maybe he'll walk past us.'  
  
"Excuse me ladies, my name is Li Syaoran. How are you this beautiful afternoon?" Syaoran finally got the courage to say. Little did he know it Tomoyo and Sakura had already gotten on the carriage and left.  
  
~~  
  
Do you want me to continue?  
  
R + R onegai! Aishiteru Shaolan! =)  
  
¤Sakuda-chan¤  
  
http://www.geocities.com/sakura_syaoran01  
  
Until next time, ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura so don't sue okay.  
  
A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! Here's Chapter 2! (Yeah, Syaoran is really OOC.)  
  
1 A Peasant And His Penny  
  
By: Sakuda-chan  
  
~~Chapter 2~~  
  
~~Syaoran's POV~~  
  
She just left like that. I finally got my courage to talk to her and she's gone.  
  
"This is just great." I said out loud.  
  
"What's just great?" A voice bothered me.  
  
"Nothing. I just saw this beautiful girl and I said hi to her." I answered without looking up.  
  
"Oh? And then what happened?"  
  
"She just got on her carriage and left me."  
  
"Oh…sorry. By the way, my name is Eriol, nice to meet you. What's your name?" He stuck out his hand at me.  
  
"Li Syaoran." I didn't bother shaking his hand. I was too depressed.  
  
"Well, it's okay. Girls aren't that important. As long as you got money and can survive in this world, it's fine."  
  
"Are you crazy? Girls are Very important. How can you possibly live without one? But of course you know you have to have money or else they won't even look at you. Maybe that's why that beautiful girl just left me standing here."  
  
"Oh? And how much do you have?"  
  
"I have 6 shiny pennies!" I smiled proudly.  
  
"That's it? Why are you so happy about that? You can't buy anything for 6 cents!" Eriol exclaimed and laughed at the thought of Syaoran trying to buy a piece of bread.  
  
"So what? It's My money! I can do as I please!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"Sorry sorry…sheesh."  
  
"And how much can You possibly have?" Syaoran asked demandingly.  
  
~~Eriol's POV~~  
  
Wait a second. I can't tell him who I really am. That will ruin my cover. Hmm…what should I say?  
  
"I have uh…50 cents!" I yelled back.  
  
"What? How did you get that much?"  
  
"I…got lucky and found it on the park!" I made up. If I told him my true identity then I'd have so much to explain.  
  
"Oh really. And what park would that be?" He looked at me strangely.  
  
"That's none of your business. Why would I tell you? So you could go there yourself and take My money? I don't think so." I wondered if he bought that.  
  
"You're right. Be selfish like that and not tell me. Aren't we both the same? Two poor kids living on the streets?" Syaoran said to me, which sorta made sense in his opinion.  
  
"Fine. I'll bring you there someday."  
  
"Thank you…so…what do we do now?"  
  
"I dunno…let's go for a walk."  
  
~~Normal POV~~  
  
Syaoran and Eriol walked down the street and stopped in front of a magic shop.  
  
"Let's go in Syaoran."  
  
"Nah…I don't believe in magic."  
  
"Oh c'mon…it's not like we have anything else to do."  
  
"Fine, I'll go in."  
  
They went inside and looked around.  
  
"Why is it so dark in here?" Syaoran asked suspiciously.  
  
"I don't know…hmm…let's look around."  
  
Eriol walked over to one of the shelves and saw a crystal ball. He picked it up and chanted some words. The ball started to glow and a few seconds later it returned to normal.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Syaoran glanced over to the ball on Eriol's hand.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing you'd be interested in."  
  
"Give it to me."  
  
~~Syaoran's POV~~  
  
Eriol handed me the crystal ball and I examined it. ''What kinda of stupid ball is this? It's useless.' I thought. 'It's not like I can look into it and see my future.' I laughed to myself and rubbed it for fun. I then became a bit dizzy and felt like I was going to faint. 'What's going on?'  
  
I saw Eriol walk up to me and say something about me being his cute descendant.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Have fun!" He smiled.  
  
'Huh? Have fun?' I felt my legs give way and I fell unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
What happened to Syaoran? Is he going to be okay? Find out in Chapter 3!  
  
R + R onegai! Aishiteru Shaoran! =)  
  
¤~Sakuda-chan  
  
http://www.geocities.com/sakura_syaoran01  
  
Until next time, ja ne! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura so don't sue okay.   
  
A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! Here's Chapter 3!  
  
A Peasant And His Penny  
  
By: Sakuda-chan  
  
~~Chapter 3~~  
  
~~Syaoran's POV~~  
  
I opened my eyes slowly and the light blinded me.  
  
'Where am I? Am I dead?' I tried to sit up but it felt like my legs were very heavy.  
  
"Eh? This looks like a bedroom" I said to myself. I rubbed my eyes and suddenly I noticed something. Everything was gold. Gold sheets, gold wallpaper, gold furniture.  
  
"Oh my god!this is like a dream come true!" I pinched myself to make sure I was awake. I stood up and touched everything to make sure they were real.  
  
"Wow, this is real gold! What am I doing here?" I went outside the room to find anyone.  
  
"Li-sama, it's about time you woke up! You need to work on your training!" A man said scaring the crap out of me.  
  
"W-what? Who are you?"  
  
"Don't you remember me? I'm Wei your servant."  
  
Wei? My servant? Who does this guy think I am? Where did the stupid crystal ball transport me to? Am I in a need dimension? Does that mean I'm rich here? I gotta test this out!  
  
"Well um, where's my breakfast?" I demanded.  
  
"It's downstairs in the dining room Li-sama."  
  
"Oh yes, I'll be right down after I change." Yes! Finally some decent food! I changed into some fancy clothes I found in my big closet and started down the stairs. Damn this house is really big I'm gonna get lost in my own house. Before I got down the stairs. I heard a lot of giggling coming towards me.  
  
"Oh! Little brother! You're awake! I'm so glad!" A girl a little bit older than him said.  
  
Little brother? Is she referring to me? Well she sorta does look like me and so do the other three girls. But they seem to annoy me, a lot.  
  
"Leave me alone." I replied.  
  
"Oh come on little brother! Find us a little sister!"  
  
I finally found the dining room and sat down on one of the chairs on the far end.  
  
"Where's the food Wei?" I demanded.  
  
"You know it's respectful to wait for your mother."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Who is my mother? I never had one before. Is she really important? I still don't know where I am and who I'm suppose to be. Then a silence went across the room. The giggling of my 'sisters' stopped and stared at the door. In came a lady that looked calm yet beautiful. Now who was this?  
  
"Li-sama. Good morning." Wei said.  
  
"Good morning to you Wei." The lady then looked at me. "Syaoran, I presume you'll be going to your first day of high school are you not?"  
  
School? I go to school? Who is this person?  
  
"I go to school? Does that mean I have to meet new friends and learn stuff?"  
  
"Are you sick or something son? You act like you've never been to school before."  
  
Son? So she's my mother? But she looks so young. Wow I have to get used to all this new stuff.  
  
"No, I just hit my head this morning." I lied. I could tell by her face that she didn't believe me. But she allowed it to pass and then we all ate in silence.  
  
"You should leave now before you are late Syaoran." My mother told me.  
  
"Yes mother." I got up and took my back pack that was lying on the chair. I left the house and started to walk. Where is this school anyway? Where am I going? I don't even know. I was just about to turn the corner when this person hit me. I stumbled and reached out to grab the person that was just about to fall to the ground.  
  
"Gomen ne! I didn't mean to bump into you!" The person which was a girl said apologetically.  
  
"It's okay." Then I had a closer look at her. Hey this girl was the rich girl I saw when I was back in my own world! Why is she here too? "It's you again."  
  
"Me? Do I know you?" She asked me.  
  
"I'm Syaoran. Do you remember me?"  
  
"Syaoran? That name doesn't ring a bell in my mind. Maybe I just have bad memory. I'm sorry. Are you going to Tomoeda High School?"  
  
"Yeah I am, can you take me there? I'm kinda lost."  
  
"Okay, we can walk there together! Are you new here or something?"  
  
"It's a long story. How about I tell you about it later?"  
  
"All right."  
  
"By the way, what's your name?"  
  
"My name is Kinomoto Sakura!" She said with a big smile. I felt my heart skip a beat but I don't know why. We then walked to school together without saying anything else. The high school was actually pretty big.  
  
~~After School~~  
  
"Syaoran, Syaoran!" A voice called my name. I turned around and saw Sakura coming my way. "Hey how was your first day at school?" She asked me.  
  
"It was kinda boring. I didn't meet any new people. But for some reason girls kept coming up to me to ask me out."  
  
"Wow you're so popular already!" Sakura said smiling. "Well I gotta get home now so maybe I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!"  
  
"See ya." I watched as Sakura ran to the other direction where I was headed. I suddenly realized something. I didn't know how to get home!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Oh no! What is Syaoran gonna do? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
R + R onegai! Aishiteru Shaoran! =)  
  
¤~Sakuda-chan~¤  
  
http://www.geocities.com/sakura_syaoran01  
  
**If you would like to know when I update my fics, go to http://groups.yahoo.com/group/SSFanfics/ and sign up!  
  
Until next time, ja ne! 


End file.
